Generating power from human motion requires designing devices that convert the motion of the human body into other forms of energy. The central element in any energy generation device is the generator, a device that converts one form of energy into another form of energy. Numerous generators for human power generation have been explored, such as piezo-based devices that produce power from vibration, electrostatic vibration generators, thermal converters, magnetic induction-based generators, and RF-based electrical generators. However, these devices require complex and expensive structures. Furthermore, these devices are big and bulky, and do not work well in situations where construction space is limited.